With a single button hit
by msdownwithlove
Summary: Modern AU:From the very first encounter Astrid and Hiccup aren't fond of each other. They are forced to spend all family celebrations in the same house, hating each other from opposite sides of a dinner table. After one of these evenings Astrid has got a very important personal thing of her enemy by accident, however Hiccup can destroy her life with a single button hit as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A girl for hire**

"I hate waking up to my own alarm clock" was no doubt the most cliché phrase for everyone in the world at 6 am and Astrid Hofferson wasn't an exception. Even my favourite song couldn't ease the anguish of leaving warm sheets and soft pillows. With a loud groan I threw the cover off my face and blindly started searching for my Samsung which was ringing somewhere near me. Only two minutes later I found it under one of the pillows and till the moment I switched it off I was completely awake. It was a very important day after all.

"Today is the 21st of February, Friday…" the news announcer was quietly speaking on the background when I managed to make myself a big cup of coffee. My body finally stopped shaking with cold as I took a sip. Spring was coming soon but winter decided to have fun for the rest of the week – sixteen degrees below zero and lots and lots of snow. That was something I couldn't get used to, having two very thin windows in my rent bachelorette: during winter it was unbelievingly cold in here. Probably, that was the reason of a very cheap rent or… that was the only thing I could afford.

Something warm and fluffy touched my bare foot, purring and yearning for my attention.

"Hey, Toothless," I greeted him as my hand went down and patted the black fur, provoking him to purr louder. He looked at me with big green eyes as though his beseeching gaze could make me forget my decision not to spoil him any further. Toothless was a five years old cat I took at my last year in college. He was my loyal companion since then; he moved from flat to flat without any complains, he was never angry with me being late or leaving early like today. One of my exes –didn't remember his name – even said that living with a cat was more comfortable for me than with a man and he was so damn right! At least Toothless would never lie on the couch, drinking bear and watching TV when I came home from work, tired and looking for a little bit of sympathy, but forced to cook dinner instead. Toothless would never leave his things all over my place or would never cheat on me with my best friend. So I would rather spend the rest of my life with that puffy 8 kg cat than with another disappointment of the stronger sex.

I took my heavy baby and put him on my lap with the intension to cuddle him before I needed to leave for work. He continued to purr though his gaze was focused on my sandwich or on big slice of ham in it, to be exactly.

"No, buddy," my hand moved the plate out of his reach, "you still haven't finished your pâté."

He gracefully jumped off my lap, holding his tail high in the air as he passed by his filled bowl and disappeared in my bedroom. I let out a chuckle and returned to my breakfast, knowing it would be empty in the evening. Taking another sip of coffee, I frowned when the news announcer started his report about traffic in London and it didn't sound good.

My coffee was poured in the sink as I hurried to my wardrobe to get a white shirt, high waisted black pants and got dressed. Toothless was peacefully sleeping on my bed when I managed to create a messy bun and put my make up on, so he didn't see me off as usual, still unhappy with his diet. I quickly zipped my high knee boots, pulled my white wool coat and locked the door, praying for no problems with my beloved old Volkswagen. Luckily, it started well when I had gone outside and five minutes later I was on my way to the main office of design company "Dream House". No, I wasn't a designer and had no idea how to create a simple daft. I was the personal assistant of Drago Bludvist, the CEO of the best company in London. It was good to serve coffee and accept phone calls for that rich and successful businessman then cleaning tables in my sister's restaurant. Speak of the devil, my phone started ringing as soon as I turned left and got stuck in a traffic jam.

"Hi, it's me," Ruff said when I finally had found my phone in my bag and had pressed the button. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing at 7 o'clock?"I hissed, looking at the Bentley on the second lane. We were close to the crossroad and its driver was honking to me, asking to stop and let him change the lane so he could turn. And I would gladly do that if he didn't cut me off three minutes ago. I knew I was being silly but that would teach him to respect drivers in old cars.

"Apparently, you are driving to your new cool job," she pouted and I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she spoke. She was still angry with me for leaving. After college I couldn't find a proper job so my kind step sister hired me as kitchen maid when she and her husband had opened their restaurant. Well, six months later they promoted me to a waitress. However, it wasn't my plan to work for them forever.

"Driving? Are you kidding? The whole lane is stacked!" was my response as I carefully changed the gear and moved one meter forward. If it continued to be like that, I wouldn't be able to get in the office at time.

"As usual. However, I'm not in the mood to listen to your complains. Do you know what day is it today?" the excitement in her voice was so genuine but I was so afraid to be late on the final day of my probation period and couldn't think about anything apart from my job.

"My last day at Dream House, I guess."

"Stop thinking about yourself, you drama queen!" Ruff grumbled, upset with my apathy, though she gave me a hint: "On this very day, two years ago your lucky sister…"

I almost slapped myself on the forehead, completely ashamed I had forgotten about the event of all times. I had never missed any dates before, always calling to congratulate and making cool handmade gifts. Moreover, it was me who usually did all preparations for celebrations like that. To say I was sorry was a big underestimation.

"Your wedding anniversary!" I yelped, bracing myself to face the repercussions of being the worst sister and the braid of honour.

"Finally!" she gave a sigh of relief. "Dinner will be ready at seven. Don't be late!"

Hold on, where were all screams and curses as well as threatens to leave me without any cake? It couldn't be that smooth!

"Wait! Is _he_ going to come as well?"

There was a confused laugh on the other side of the phone.

"Of course, he is. It's family dinner after all. Oh, Snotlout's served my breakfast in bed. See you in the evening!"

She quickly cut off without any chance for me to make up an excuse and cancel the invitation. Oh, no! If that was my punishment for forgetting about the celebration, it was so damn cruel.

I startled as the loud horn returned me in the middle of the finally moving traffic jam. I stamped the clutch and shoved the shift gear into first so I could reduce the distance between my car and the one in front of me. After a few meters I stopped again, shifting the gear into neutral position and wishing to do the same with my angsty mind. For God's sake, it wasn't the end of the world after all.

Well, _he_ definitely had a name and he was the only reason I hated attending all family dinners in the first place. As usual, it all started when I was 10 and my elder brother Fishlegs was 11. We were living in Scotland when our widowed father married the Thorston widow who also had two children – Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They decided to move to London in hope to start a new happy life together. It meant a new big house for all of us, new work for adults and a new school for kids. That was the moment I met _him_ – Hiccup Haddock. That skinny, short, auburn-haired muttonhead and his cousin Snotlout were in the same class as me. On my first day he stared at me, smiling slyly, and when I was late for math because I got lost, he laughed at me. Probably, he thought I would be a perfect target for his _brilliant _ideas so everyone could enjoy the show. Sometimes Haddock stepped on my foot or pulled my braid but when I started to defend my honour with fists he fight back with words. One day we were even punished together for another fight – I was happy about his black eye though – and after an hour being locked in the same room everybody understood that we would never come to the peace. Surprisingly, he got along with Fishlegs pretty quickly and a few years later his cousin started dating my step sister.

After graduation Haddock left for Ireland – he turned out to be offered some kind of cool engineering scholarship and no one was happier than me on that day. I could enjoy my college life and new friends, parties and boys. In school I was more like a boy, always ready to defend myself whereas in college I learned not only management but also how to love my own body and soul, how to charm a man and how to feel beautiful. However, _he_ came back and I wasn't the only bud burst into bloom.

Even I was in shock, meeting that tall and slender man with bright emerald eyes under two perfect bushy eyebrows and with thin lips curved in a teasing grin. His messy auburn hair still lived on their own but in more attractive way. Everyone hoped that we get on well as adults and then he opened his clever mouth, saying something about hot and steamy night together in his apartment. "Though you are a handsome bastard now I would rather spend a night with anyone but you," was my reply, which ruined all hopes for a mend. So after Ruff and Snot's wedding we were forced to spend Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving and all family birthdays in the same house, hating each other from opposite sides of the dinner table.

And If I would be fired today, tolerating him in the evening would be almost impossible.

Luckily, I arrived in office just in time to greet Mr Bludvist and make him a cup of coffee. As soon as he closed the door of the conference hall to start his weekly meeting with designers, I collapsed on my chair, thanking all Gods for having a mercy on me.

The next hour I spent answering tons of e-mails and checking documents for today's appointments. I had already drawn up my boss' schedule which needed his approval so I could correct it if necessary and make further arrangements. At eleven o'clock designers started to go out; some of them who weren't busy with notes kindly smiled at me. It was nice to feel like an equal part of the big family, working together to stand up to the company name. I missed that as a waitress though my sister treated me just fine when our guests didn't. I was no more than a useful decoration to their meal, polite and patient to their demands, so I'd rather work 24/7 in the office than come back to where I started. The tall muscular man caught my gaze and winked, passing by and I allowed myself to return the favour. Mr Bludvist was the last one to leave the conference hall, his face expressed nothing as he headed to his cabinet. His moody appearance screamed "very serious" and his dark skin and hair made him look a little bit scary.

"Ms Hofferson, come with me," he asked and it was impossible to guess the reason by his voice. I picked up documents for him, the new schedule and my datebook for any notes.

The _Dream House _was one of many others companies in high-rise building, located in City, on floors 19-22. Managers, accountants, designers and others shared floors 19-21. The highest one belonged to Mr Bludvist: there was a conference hall, some small meeting rooms, my post and my boss' cabinet. The first time I walked in I was astonished by its beauty and simplicity. The opposite wall was one big window and the view alone could take my breath away: multiple roofs, busy streets, bridges, well, everything. In front of that there was a large wooden table with black glass as a table top whereas on the grey walls there were some modern works of art. Mr Bludvist was in his chair, reading something on his computer, as I walked to another chair in front of his table.

"These are needed to be signed," I nervously said, giving documents to him, "and here's your schedule for the next week, sir. I haven't made any arrangements before your approval and in case you'd like to change something."

He took the schedule and studied it for long four minutes before he replied, "It's impressive, Ms Hofferson though I would rather deal with Francis as quickly as possible."

"I see what I can do," I nodded, making a small note in my datebook.

"For my break I would like you to order me lunch from that lovely restaurant next to our office. I want well done stake and some vegetables," my boss continued as he kept looking through the papers I had brought. Examining one of the contracts, he frowned and seemed to already forget about my presence.

"Yes, sir," my lips were trembling as I whispered those two words, stood up and turned to the exit. He said nothing about my probation! Suddenly I was afraid I wasn't good enough. Maybe he did notice my almost late arrival today. Maybe he had found someone better and more experienced than me.

"And Ms Hofferson," Mr Bludvist called when I almost opened the door, "you did a great job this week and I hope you will continue to do so as my assistant."

The widest of smiles was already on my face as I swallowed with relief, "Thank you, sir."

I was still on the cloud nine, calling to the restaurant and leaving an order with a promise to come in twenty minutes. Too happy and proud of myself I couldn't wait to tell my family that their youngest sister had finally succeeded. No, seriously, Fishlegs worked in engineering company as a lawyer and some kind of document advisor, always wearing tailored suits and design ties. Ruffnut owned a fashion restaurant with her husband as a chef; it wasn't that glamorous but nice for any kinds of meetings and celebrations. On the contrary, her twin brother was completely oblivious to his successful life; in childhood he always did very strange installations and weird drawings which now were called pieces of art and were being bought at a high price. His more sensible friends organized a couple of exhibitions recently whereas Tuff was sure people had come for a party. And now their poor but too stubborn and proud sister was a personal assistant of the CEO. Not so majestic though I wasn't a kitchen maid anymore.

As I put my coat on and picked up my bag, I headed to the elevator, texting to them only two words and exclamation mark: IT'S MINE! No one replied when I reached the first floor, passed through security post and then the main doors. Probably, they are just busy, I thought, wrinkling because of very bright sun and lots of snow. Everything was white: roads and pavements, cars and buildings, giving the wrong feeling of upcoming Christmas. I reached the traffic light when Ruff sent me a text.

_Congrats. Don't forget about dinner!_

How could I? Still grinning, I crossed the street at green light and entered the restaurant to take my order. On my way back I phoned my dad, telling him my awesome news and chatting about his life – I hadn't seen him for a month! He won't be able to make it to Ruffnut tonight as he had to be on his way to Scotland for business but promised to meet as soon as he'd come back.

I had already passed through the main doors when I slipped on the marble floor, my covered in snow heels loosing the connection with it. Knowing that falling was unavoidable for me, I lifted the bag with food up in intension to save at least Mr Bludvist lunch. However, nothing happened. I felt strong hands on my elbows, holding me carefully as I regained my balance.

"Thanks," I murmured, blushing with embarrassment yet turning around to meet my savior.

"Astrid, are you ok?" asked Eret Ratz, the head designer and that handsome tall man in jeans and roll-neck polo who winked at me after the meeting. His amber eyes continued to study mine whereas my cheeks started to burn. He was very attractive – I understood that during our first encounter two weeks ago. He was one of the clients at Ruff's restaurant and I served him his lunch as I usually did. Yet something in him was appealing, waking the desire to make him like me. And for once in my life I couldn't resist and was so damn happy about it after. He tipped me well and asked how I would spend them.

"I'd pay somebody to hire me for a real job."

He grinned and suddenly handed his phone, "Leave your number, please. My boss is in need of a personal assistant and as a gentleman I must help such beautiful lass."

And they did call me, asking to come for the interview on Friday and here we were one week later: working in the same building, in one company, for the same man.

"Yeah, thank you again, Eret." His hands were still holding mine as if I could fall the moment he let me go. And truth be told, I didn't want him to: first of all, he helped me twice and was so damn handsome whereas I was a single woman with a fat cat. I never believed in miracles and fairytales but that day could become an exception. If it weren't for the entrance hall, full of workers, visitors and security. I slipped away from his embrace, nodding in the direction of elevator, "Shall we keep going?"

"Yeah," Eret chuckled but followed me to the lift, keeping a distance that time. The magic was ruined so both of us didn't know what to do or what to say. It became even worse as we entered the elevator and pressed different buttons – 20 and 22. The silence was so awkward that I started to pray for elevator to move faster. _What do two people usually talk about? Nine. Weather? No! Horrible traffic jam in the morning? Boring! Ten. Eleven. _

"How was your first week?" he finally asked and I tried very hard not to sigh with relief. Everything inside me was dancing and screaming but I ordered myself to stay calm and focused or at least look like that.

"Tough but in a good way. I've passed the probation!" Well, he should know that his efforts weren't wasted, right?

"Congrats!" Eret smiled charmingly, his magical amber eyes lit up with happiness and when I thought it won't be better than it already had been, he asked me out, "Would you like to celebrate it today?"

_Yes! _– I immediately wanted to say as my imagination drew a perfect picture of us having dinner at a nice restaurant but the text with another dinner invitation in my pocket dragged me out from over the moon very quickly. My wide smile vanished; Eret frowned, seeing my very sad eyes.

"I'd like to but today is my sister's wedding anniversary so I had to..." I didn't finish because if I did, I would start to cry. He was the first man to ask me on a date in a year and now I should refuse the chance of a possible romance. I hated being a good girl, always choosing family over love.

"That's ok," he looked relieved? "What about tomorrow?"

Perhaps, today was the luckiest day of my life though I truly hoped I didn't waste all of my luck.

"Of course!" I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. The elevator stopped, arriving at the 19th floor, the doors opened as he said:

"I had some meetings in the afternoon, so when I'm done I call you, ok?"

"Ok," I bit my lower lip, watching him going out though he turned around when the doors started to close.

"See you tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow," I whispered but the doors were already closed and elevator was going up.

My cheeks were still burning as I served Mr Bludvist his lunch. Luckily, he had two major meetings in the afternoon so I was left alone on my post after I had brought enough coffee for everyone in conference hall. There were also a few calls from his partners, wanting to leave a hundred important messages. However, when I had a spare moment I allowed myself to go completely unprofessional and think with excitement about the date. Deep inside I felt like Cinderella: a poor girl cleaned tables in her sister's restaurant just a week ago and now she was a princess, ready to go to her first ball and charm the prince. At least I managed that without any help from my fairy godmother and most importantly there was no wicked stepmother to take that away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First impressions**

Everybody loves watching snow falling from the sky while sitting on the window board, covered in a warm plaid with a cup of hot tea in hands. However, nobody finds it beautiful or relaxing being stuck in a car in the middle of a traffic jam. My fingers were nervously tapping on the steering wheel whereas windshield wipers were clicking fast against the snow which was coming down more heavily. I was very close to being late again because of that damn snowstorm – it was impossible to see anything in front of me except for millions of snowflakes. I drove as carefully as I could; keeping a proper distance though it was hard in a rush hour.

That fantastic feeling of overwhelming joy I had experienced today was erased and carried out of my mind as I was getting closer and closer to Jorgenson's apartment, tired and irritated. After all those years my body found it natural to be in that specific kind of stress I always felt because of possible mischief coming from Haddock. And going there with no gift and being late for fifteen minutes didn't improve my mood either. When I finally got to the cottage, there was only one parking place in the driveway because everybody was already in. Great.

As soon as I parked, checking the handbrake twice just in case, I hurried to the door and knocked. It was Snotlout who opened the door, giving me a bone crushing hug before letting me in. He smelled like cinnamon and my stomach rumbled with the prospect of his famous cake he did only for special occasions.

"Here comes my favourite sister-in-law," he laughed helping me to take my coat off. I could hear voices in the living room though it was impossible to catch the topics they were discussing. No doubt, one of them was about me.

"I'm the only sister-in-law you have, if you haven't noticed," I rolled my eyes and took my phone out my bag. I usually didn't need it during family gatherings but I wanted it to be near in case Eret would decide to call earlier.

"Yet," Snotlout corrected me, gesturing to the living room. I chuckled, knowing what that could mean. His cousin and brothers-in-law were still single and showed no intention of changing their status anytime soon. As a sister I could imagine Fishlegs tying the knot – he had all qualities to become a good husband. On the other hand, our stepbrother Tuffnut needed a wise woman's guidance or a lady being as crazy as he was. However, I could imagine him settling down, too. Speaking of Hiccup Haddock, I pitied every woman who he had ever had an affair with; there were dozens of them only in those six months if Ruff didn't lie. "I bet Hiccup would be the first to follow my example!"

"If this day ever to come, it will be the happiest day of my life," I joked coming in the room.

He isn't here- was my first thought as I look around. Snotlout returned to the kitchen whereas Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and their mother were sitting on the couch and were talking to Snot's parents, who were sitting on the other couch opposite them. Near the fireplace stood a tall big man with reddish hair and beard– Stoick Haddock, Hiccup's father. If it weren't for the same emerald eyes I would have never thought they were related. Mr Haddock was always an interesting person to talk to, polite and friendly no matter what. He worked as chief magistrate, a true example of a law-abiding citizen and a servant of his country. How could son of such respectable man become a bully? Maybe Hiccup was more like his mother Valka – I saw her a few times but it was enough to say that the boy obviously had her slender figure and auburn hair. As for the roots of that hell of the character, I could only guess. As far as I knew his parents divorced when he was 6 or something, so he had been living with each of them by turns.

"Astrid!" exclaimed Ruff, jumping off the couch to wrap me in her tight embrace and distracting from saying hello.

"I'm sorry," I whispered so only she could hear, "I really am."

My stepsister chuckled – I had felt her chest shaking for a few seconds but her not being mad upset me even more. Obviously, I wasn't apologizing for terrible traffic jam or for me being late and without a present. She let me go and smiled warmly, "It's ok, I understand."

I nodded, glad that she hadn't tried to excuse me – I hated that: excuses couldn't save you from consequences of your mistakes. The sooner you faced them, the freer you would be. "I guess we have another cause for celebration tonight, don't we?"

I wanted to say there was one more reason but the moment I opened my mouth the bell had rung. Then again and again.

"That's probably Hiccup, the invincible king of being late!" rolling her eyes, she turned and went to the hall to open the door as I finally had a chance to greet everybody. Fishlegs and Tuff gave me two brotherly kisses on a cheek whereas other adults decided to simply nod and smile at me, asking how I was doing.

"Very well, actually! You know I…"

I didn't manage to finish the sentence because all attention was drawn to something behind my back.

"Hi and congratulations to you, sis!" happy nasal voice reached my ears, confirming the arrival of Hiccup Haddock. I couldn't see but I heard him kissing Ruff's cheeks and her quiet laugh as he continued to speak. On the one hand, I still found their close relationships very strange. Of all people around me, my dearest sister, who had seen all tears and anger caused by Haddock and who had calmed me down then, decided to turn a blind eye to it now. On the other hand, he was her husband's cousin and they seemed to have a common ground in some matters. Moreover, he was the one who brought them together in the first place. Maybe she also hoped to ease that tension between us by having advantage of knowing both sides which was definitely not working. "We would come sooner but have you seen this charming snowstorm? We spent two hours in a traffic jam, trying to … Oh, hello everybody!" he cheerfully greeted us as he walked into the living room, smiling from ear to ear which meant only double troubles for me. Behind him was Ruff, talking to … a young woman! Haddock moved aside to shake hands with his dad, giving everybody a perfect chance to look at her.

Well, she was beautiful, tall and slim; her long raven hair was braided in one thick plait, green eyes warm and humble while her hands were nervously hid behind her back. She wore a very fashion grey trousers suit, which made her look even more majestic. However, there was something familiar in her appearance though I worried more about the reason which brought those two together.

"This is Heather," Haddock elaborated, returning by her side and wrapping a hand around her waist while the rest of us were simply staring at them in disbelieve. "Heather, that's Tuff, Fishlegs, Mrs. Hofferson, Mr. and Mrs. Jorgenson, my dad, Stoick Haddock…

"Hey, what's wrong?" a loud scream out of kitchen cut him off and a few seconds later Snoutlout appeared in a doorway. "There is no way for our family to be that silent so I have to… Woah!"

He froze, blinking as if he saw a goddess.

"… and my cousin Snotlout."

Haddock finished, frowning at him and probably wishing his cousin's nether jaw recovered in its right position. Strange that Ruff was ok with that – she was a kind of jealous person when it came for her husband.

"Nice to meet you all," Heather smiled charmingly, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, absolutely not intruding! Besides, it's good to have a new face once in a while!" Ruff reassured her, taking her arm and leading her to the couch. "Be our guest!"

I sniffed, laughing internally at that girl's naivety. It wasn't Hiccups style to bring a lady to a family gathering; he didn't make a secret of his "free time" activities. Moreover, it was his favourite excuse for being late – "I couldn't decide who of my ladies I shall ask to come" though everyone knew he would never brought one of his one-night companions here, I could tell for sure unless he was up to something. I looked at that Heather again, hoping to be flashed on, but finding her staring at me, curiosity shining through her green eyes. I pursed my lips in defense and put the most indifferent expression I could make on. If she was studying me, I would leave her with nothing. However, I wasn't the only one who noticed her interest.

"And this is my sister Astrid," said Fishlegs as he came to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

Heather raised her right eyebrow and glanced at Hiccup quickly and that was the moment I realized that Haddock missed me when he was introducing the others. I bet he did it on purpose.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't notice you," he simply lied.

"Neither have I," I bit as we were piercing each other, stepping on the well-known road of sarcasm and insults.

"Babe, haven't you come to tell us the dinner is ready?" Ruff asked aloud in a brave attempt to prevent unpreventable. And she succeeded– for now.

"Dinner?" Snotlout frowned and then realization hit him. Or his wife hit him. "Y-y-yes, dinner is served."

"Right in time", Spitelout Jorgenson said, standing up and stretching his legs. "The smell alone was driving us crazy, right, brother?"

He looked at Stoick and poked him in the ribs though Haddock couldn't take away his eyes from Hiccup and Heather, pressing his lips in one thin line. Something was really driving him crazy but it wasn't Snot's famous chef d'oeuvre and a need to taste it.

Considering myself cleverer, I placed my phone to the others on the tea table between couches, took Fishlegs' elbow and led him into dining room where dozens of various dishes were waiting to be eaten in the following hour. There were some salads, baked potatoes with chicken and Haggis for the Scottish part of the family as Snotlout liked to say. It was so delicious and so similar to one my mum used to cook that I was ready to do anything just to get that taste of happy childhood again.

We took our usual places on the left side, close to Haggis, and were waiting for Ruff and Tuff to join us but our stepsister suddenly took the place near Mr Haddock, carrying along Tuff and Snot. Distracted by that change I didn't instantly feel Fishlegs had frozen beside me and when I looked at him it was too late. My brother was watching in awe how Hiccup helped Heather to get comfortable in chair just in front of him which meant…

_No way!_

"This place is already taken!" I babbled, my voice trembling with panic.

"By me, obviously," Haddock chuckled as he sat down and smiled slyly at me.

I sent an angry look to my dearest sister who, sitting on Hiccup's usual chair, preferred to ignore it. What in Thor's sake..?

I barely felt the taste of food as I was eating, too focused on ignoring everything around me. I needed to survive that evening because at that time tomorrow I would be with Eret, having romantic dinner in a restaurant and talking about nothing. Maybe it would turn into something more. Technically, he wasn't my boss so we could do whatever we want. At least the changes were pretty high.

Savouring my favourite Haggis, I was mentally creating "to do" list for tomorrow and remembering all lingerie and dresses I had back at home. Leaving a mental note to find a short red dress, I was thinking about a proper hairdo when somebody called my name.

"How's your new work, Astrid?" Snotlout asked, smiling warmly. I knew he missed my helpful hand in the kitchen but he as well as my sister understood I needed something different.

"New work?" Three people seemed to be very surprised by that news but only Spitelout thought he should specify.

"Yeah, I have found a better position and it would be stupid to lose such opportunity," I admitted, feeling uncomfortable by having so many people focused on me.

"What kind of position, dear?" Stoick asked with interest, sipping whisky from his glass.

"A personal assistant to the CEO," I replied and a shy smile appeared on my lips, making it look like it wasn't a big deal though no one was more proud of me than I had already been. At least they were happy for me as they started to congratulate and wishing me luck. Somehow I felt relieved and more confident, having my family's approval and support. A few minutes later when everybody had been discussing something different, Haddock suddenly said:

"I'm in need of a _personal_ assistant, Astrid", the way he stressed the word "_personal_" made my stomach clench with disgust. "Why haven't you told anything?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him:

"Not in this life, Haddock, not in this life."

When the dinner was over, everybody returned to the living room, splitting in small groups for serious adult conversations. The Jorgensons and the Haddocks were together near the fireplace, talking about business and politics as if they couldn't get enough of it during the day and some other, more domestic topics weren't interesting for them. Ruff and a very tipsy Tuff were with their mom, facetiming their relative in Scotland – cousin Gruffnut if I understood correctly. In a very quiet and distant corner Fishlegs and Heather were staying, too engaged in their conversation. I looked back at Haddock who was saying something really important gesturing widely with his hands. It seemed like he didn't even remember about his date. Luckily, my brother was more well-mannered and that girl was clever enough to see that.

"Hey, Astrid!" Of course, Fishlegs was the first to notice me standing alone and feeling out of place. He waved, inviting me to join them. I hesitated for a moment afraid to become unwanted in their lovely chat, but it was a better option than spending all evening listening to Gruffnut's great adventures back in Scotland.

The topic was neutral: books and art though I wasn't fond of them. However, listening to their discussions about some classic novels like Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights was very interesting and inspiring. For the first time in my life I felt the desire to open a book and got lost in a story. I always considered such novels to be no more than fairytales – a cliché plot with a sloppy happy ending and Fish and Heather showed me a light, trying to convince that I could find a true to life story at yellowed pages, recognize a pain and fall in love with characters. Maybe, even to learn something from them.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by a very drunk Tuff who couldn't even stand straight. He leaned on me as his twisted tongue tried to produce a sentence with no visible luck. Everyone knew he couldn't hold his liquor, especially whisky which Spitelout and Stoick were generously sharing with him during the dinner.

"I think I should lift him home," I finally said, putting Tuff's arm over my neck to hold him steady. He was almost unconscious, his body limb and heavy, as he rested his head on my shoulder and happily signed as he found a comfortable place to doze off. I wrinkled my nose up in disgust; Gods, he reeked of alcohol.

"Maybe we can get him to Ruff and Snot's spare bedroom?" Fishlegs suggested, looking at our stepsister hesitantly. After all, he was her brother.

"And ruin their third wedding night? I thought you wanted to become an uncle soon," I teased, knowing he was secretly excited to have a little one as his nephew or his niece one day. He took care of me when our mom died and now I was too old to be under his protection. My brother flushed though it wasn't enough to persuade.

"Then it ought to be me who is taking him home," he insisted and tried to get a hold of Tuff. I stepped away, relieved from some extra weight and most importantly that smell. My brother turned to Heather to say goodbye and her charming smile faded away in a second he opened his mouth. No doubt, she enjoyed his company tonight and was upset it was going to end like that. My heart stopped when I finally put two and two together; it was planned from the beginning by Hiccup and probably Ruff to bring them together in hope it work out. And it certainly did.

"Just get him into my car, Fish. I'll take him from here," I said and walked away before he could reject. Perhaps, it wasn't a bad idea since I needed some time to rest and to prepare for tomorrow. I made my way to the tea table and found my phone along others. I pressed the button but the screen was empty – no calls or messages.

"Astrid, are you leaving?" my stepsister appeared behind my back, her voice too loud than was necessary.

"Yes," I nodded to Fishlegs who was carrying Tuff out the living room on his shoulder, "don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"He's a big boy to take care of himself. Just leave him upstairs and have fun!"

"Thanks, but I really have to go. One very handsome gentleman has asked me out. Tomorrow," I added, smiling as her eyes lit up with joy.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, again too loud, and hugged me, whispering in my ear: "Who is he?"

"Someone from work, his name is Eret – "

"Hey," someone's voice interrupted us, "Fishlegs is waiting for you outside and it's pretty cold out there."

We turned around to find fully clothed Hiccup, looking for his phone along the others on the tea table.

"Where are you going?" Ruff frowned, her hands on her hips.

"Home," Haddock shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed his phone and straightened up. "I have a plane to Ireland early in the morning. Business trip, you know."

"What about Heather?" my sister asked, sending a quick look at the corner where Heather was standing alone.

Hiccup smiled widely and then chuckled, "Fishlegs will take care of her. Come on, Hofferson or he'll catch a cold despite all his Scottish heat."

"Call you after," I promised, then hurried to the hall to put my coat on and grab my handbag. Fishlegs was indeed outside, standing near my car with Tuff on his shoulder. His cheeks were red and I had to admit it was really cold. Though I was used to such weather, years in London made me softer and not only me.

"What took you so long?" my brother asked when I unlocked the car, running from the front steps.

"Sorry, Ruff held me back," I murmured and opened the back door of my Volkswagen for him to settle Tuff in. Our stepbrother was snoring loudly whereas we fastened his seatbelt and checked he was comfortable. After we were done, Fish gave me a quick hug, wished me "save travels" and hurried back into the house as I made my way to the driver's seat. It wasn't that cold inside but I couldn't wait to start the car and switch on the heater. However, nothing had happened when I turned the key.

"Not now!" I heaved a groan and went outside to check what was wrong. With trembling fingers I opened the hood and reached for sparkling plugs – from time to time they had a tendency to die and after a few similar cases I started to have some spare ones. Three of them in the engine seemed to be fine – as far as I could judge by the light of the street lamp whereas the last one was covered in rust and calx.

"Though I really like the view, I guess you need some help," said a saucy voice of Hiccup Haddock behind my back. For the Thor knows what time I rolled my eyes and drew myself up to face that muttonhead. He was standing ten steps away, near his black Porsche, leaning on its hood with the dumbest smile I had ever seen.

"Luckily, I can handle it by myself" I smiled and walked to the passenger door to get spares from glove compartment, thanking Fish for insisting on teaching me some basic mechanics. However, the true story was that he simply got tired to do that for me every single time. I showed Haddock a new sparkling plug and bent down to twist it in. I checked the wire and came back to my seat to try again. My baby started to pant loudly and I got out it with a wide grin and raised my right brow, saying "see?". Still smiling I walked to the hood, closed it with too much force that my heels slipped and I was caught by two strong arms again though that time I wasn't happy to see my saviour.

"Get off me, Haddock," I hissed, pushing his hand away with everything I had. And the next second I was free, I landed on my ass so hard that I could see stars.

"As you wish," he simply said, crossing his arms against his chest. His brows were frowned as his emerald eyes watched me rising to my feet and cleaning myself from snow. "So, you have a date tomorrow?" he suddenly asked.

"None of you business," I bit and turned to the driver's door as I considered the conversation over. I was sick of his inappropriate hints and attempts to seduce me though I suspected he would never give up until the mission would be accomplished. Too bad because I wasn't going to give up either.

"We'll see,' he murmured and caught my right hand in his. "If I were you, I'd changed that silencer. The metal is burnt out." He added and turned away before I could push him away. He jumped in his car, started the engine and drove away, leaving me in confusion. I got into my car, fasten the seatbelt and switched on the indicator, looking at side-view mirror and still thinking about his last words. The road was clear, so I changed the gearshift and pushed the gas pedal. Yet why those words felt like something was going to happen soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Personal Avenger**

"Gods," I groaned trying to figure out where that extremely loud and strangely unfamiliar sound was coming from.

Phone? Where was it?

Toothless hissed when I rolled on my back and he fell from my legs where he slept peacefully just a few seconds ago. It was still dark outside but my eyes remained shut as I climbed out of bed and blindly headed to the hall leading by an unknown melody.

When I had returned last night with my drunk stepbrother on my shoulders, I had dropped the handbag somewhere near the door wanting to get Tuff on the couch as quickly as possible. He had been unconscious whispering some nonsense in my ear whereas the smell had been so disgusting that it had made my stomach cringe a few times. And while that bastard was still sleeping despite the persistent noise that was driving me crazy, I felt my way through the utter dark hitting my toes on every jamb. Hissing with pain and frustration, I finally found my handbag and turned it upside down emptying it on the cold floor because it was the quickest way to find my phone. My fingers were fumbling over contents of my handbag until they grabbed that vibrating little thing. But as soon as I turned it over, I was blinded by the brightness of the screen.

"Fuck!" I blurted out as my fingers tried to switch off whatever it was and, unfortunately, not successful at all. When I was really close just to smash the phone, it became silent.

What's the hell? I opened one eye to see it was 5 am and my alarm clock was on, warning me it was going to ring again in 5 minutes. Groaning, I switched it off, stood up and headed back to my bed. Toothless was still there, warming my sheets, and my shaking from cold body was very grateful for that as I covered myself with a blanket. Unfortunately, I couldn't immediately fall asleep because my so cruelly awoken brains needed to know the name of an idiot who had no instinct of self-preservation but had guts to set my alarm clock at 5 am on Saturday. However, the list of such people was very short and consisted of only one name.

"You are going to regret it, Tuff!" I yawned and turned on the other side.

My awaking a few hours later was slightly more pleasant than at 5 am as the bright sun began warming my face through the window. Though I could easily hide my face in a pillow and go back to sleeping, my hungry cat began walking on me and when I didn't move, he dug his claws in my skin through the thick blanket.

"Toothless!" I hissed and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He hissed in return and snaked out my grip to jump off the bed. And before I could close my eyes again, he started to scratch the wooden floor in my bedroom. I quickly sat on my bed only to see his tail disappearing in the doorway.

Rubbing my eyes, I got out my bed, put warm socks on and headed to the kitchen through the living room. My stepbrother was in the same position as I left him yesterday; sleeping on the couch, hugging a pillow and snoring loudly. He was still fully clothed, so I doubted he felt any cold in his parka.

Toothless meowed happily as I entered the kitchen and starting purring, gliding over my legs, when I took and opened a pack of his favourite hardtacks. I put some in his bowl then switched on the kettle and went to the bathroom.

Cold water was running out the tab as I tried to wash my face without having my teeth chattering. By the time the water became a little bit warmer I was done with morning procedures and my body was shaking. The reflection in the mirror wasn't great too: my hair got a few tangles and there were bags under my eyes. And looking at my old weather-strained tracksuit I used as a nightgown I kept repeating that tomorrow would be a new day. And hopefully, I would wake up naked in a warm house next to a hot man after no less hot night and my breakfast would be served in a bed. And, if it wouldn't work between me and Eret later, at least for one day I would be treated like a queen. So, while these sweet dreams were warming my heart, I decided to soak my body in the hot bath and do some skin care before the important night. I opened the tub with hot water and returned to the kitchen to fetch some things.

The kettle had already switched off, so I made myself a cup of coffee and put a few biscuits in a small bowl. I had also found an old aroma candle on my shelf. Placing everything on a tray, I hurried back to the bathroom past still snoring Tuffnut and locked the door.

The steam from water rose the temperature up and it was so warm and good in there that I tried to postpone the moment I need to get out as long as I could. But eventually, the water started cooling, coffee was drunk, biscuits were eaten and the aroma candle burnt down. I wrapped my wet hair in a big towel and put on a dressing gown I inherited from my mother. I shivered as I opened the door letting the warm air out.

My stepbrother was sleeping on his stomach now and fat Toothless curled on the top of him as I walked to my room. I checked the phone but there were no calls or messages. It was strange. Why nobody hadn't called yet? Once a day I was necessarily called by my father, Fishlegs and Ruff. Actually, my dearest sister should have already called ten times to check our brother. Maybe, she was still recovering from her wedding night as I had no idea how late they stayed up after we left yesterday. Perhaps, Fishlegs was busy too with that brunette Haddock brought up. But father? Why didn't he call? And nothing from Eret yet… I tossed this thought aside. It was only 11 am.

However, my anxiety only increased when nobody called three hours later. I busied myself with selfcare at first and then with chores trying not to think what might have happened. But when I decided to take a break and drink tea, it finally starting ringing. My hand dropped a tea pack as I heard an unknown melody and reached out to grab the phone. Where was my favourite Sia? Had Tuffnut managed to change my settings as well? Oh, he would pay for that later!

The calling number was unknown. Maybe Eret had two numbers? One he used for work and another was private?

"Hello?" I finally picked up.

"Oh, good day," an female voice babbled. "Can I speak to Hiccup, please?"

Hiccup? Was that someone's joke?

"No, miss, you can't. You've called the wrong number," I said politely though deep inside I was so frustrated. It wasn't Eret and, what is more, this strange girl hoped to find Haddock by calling me? What's going on? I hung up not waiting for the girl's apology and looked at the phone in my hand instead. Hm, it was my Samsung. I was sure of it.

The phone starting ringing again but this time there was a name on the screen.

«_Astrid Hofferson_»

My eyes widened as I read it, finally putting two and two together.

"Why do you have my phone?" I barked at the receiver.

"I was going to ask the same question!" Haddock snapped in return. "**You**'ve mixed them!"

"You mean _**you**_ have mixed them!"

"For the record, **you** took the phone first!" he said coldly. "And you haven't even noticed it wasn't yours!"

"Have you?"

"I have when I missed a plane because of you!" Haddock hissed as furious as I was. "So, I had to fly the next flight."

"Oh, a poor boy missed a plane!" I taunted. Everything in me was fuming over the fact that that muttonhead had my phone and no one could call me today while he was in a plane. Not my father or Fishlegs or Ruff or … Eret! "Now I'm going to miss a date because of you!"

There was a scary pause. His voice was strangely calm when he spoke again.

"Don't worry, Astrid. Eret Ratz has already called. I cancelled your date."

"You did what?" I yelled so loud that my scream woke Toothless up and he hurried to the kitchen to see if I was alright. "I—_I_ _hate_ _you_!"

"I'm pretty aware of that," that muttonhead laughed.

"Admit you did this on purpose! Fifteen years have already passed but you still can't get enough? Always scheming how to ruin my life? You are a sadist, aren't you?"

"If you say so," he chuckled. "Now calm down and listen. I'm coming back on Thursday, early in the morning, so I will be waiting you with my phone in the Jogernsons' restaurant at 10 am. And the following four days, be a good girl, answer all calls, write important messages…

"Fuck off! I'm not your personal assistant!" Haddock tried to say something else but I hung up.

I didn't know how many minutes passed but I still couldn't even my breathing. He. Cancelled. My. Date! The date I had been waiting for so long! The date I had high hopes on! The date that could have changed my life completely! And now my dreams were cruelly destroyed with a single button hit by an idiot! Why did he always do everything to hurt me? What had I ever done to him? Was that a jealousy? A revenge that I had guts to keep saying no to him?

Toothless meowed and glided over my leg trying to calm me down. His green eyes were watching me with concern. I squatted and scratched behind his ear.

"What should I do now?" I asked him. "No chances Eret would believe in this story with mixed phones and would ask me out again."

He purred and glided over my hand in comfort.

"And I don't even have his number. I mean I have but it's in my phone."

In fact, everything was in my phone! Numbers of my family, my friends and a few colleagues. My boss' schedule was in my phone among with important notes and addresses. No counting a lot of personal photos, videos, messages and chats. How was I going to survive the next four days?

"Water," called a hoarse voice of my stepbrother from a living room. I heard him groaning as he sat on the couch. I stood up and dropped Haddock's phone on the table then took a bottle of mineral water from the fridge. Tuff didn't say anything as I placed an opened bottle in his reaching hand and he nearly finished it in one gulp. And when I was about to ask how he was feeling, that bloody phone started ringing _again_.

I hurried to the kitchen because Haddock's awful melody would drive me crazy if I was to listen to it every ten minutes.

"Hello?" I groaned as I picked up.

"Oh, hello," a worried woman's voice reached my ears. "Can I speak to Hiccup, please?"

'This time I won't be polite with your mistresses! Fair is fair!' I thought and said:

"Ow, he is in the bathroom right now! Who is it?"

"It's Diana…"

"Listen, Diana, Hiccup asked you to forget his number for good because it's not available for you anymore. Please, don't even try to call again! Bye!"

I cut off, finally feeling how a wave of relief washed away some frustration. It was so good to get revenge, even if it was just one of his girlfriends. Though it wouldn't hurt him like he hurt me, he probably, had hundreds of Dianas, Kellies, Anns and others. Out curiosity I look up at his contacts: Abby, Abigail, Adeline, Angela, Ann, Barbra, Becca, Blake, Bree, Brook, Butterfly (night, I suppose?), Caitlin, Camilla, Carol, Cornelia, Daisy, Debbie, Ellen … Gods, there were no less than ten names for each letter of the alphabet! If only I could do the same at least to one third, it would have been a big victory!

Tuffnut coughed a few times then groaned and I heard him shifting into lying position again. And then it hit me. Perhaps, I _could_ do this nevertheless.

Holding Haddock's phone by my chest I went to the living room and sat on the tea table in front of the couch.

"Tuff," I called and shook his shoulder. "Wake up, I need your help!"

He murmured something but didn't open his eyes and tried to turn away.

"Tuffnut!" I called right in his ear as he startled and opened one eye.

"Astrid?" he croaked.

"Who else would carry your motionless body and put you to bed?"

Tuff rolled on his back.

"I know at least ten people who would do that," he rubbed his eyes, "but thank you, step sis."

"Wake up, it's time to return the favour!"

"What?"

I put the Haddock's phone on his chest.

"I need your hoarse man voice to make a few phone calls," I explained but it only increased his suspicions. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was asking for help. Well, in that condition of his, he really could think he was still dreaming. I sighed starting all over again.

"Tuff, are you my brother?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Are brothers supposed to help their sisters?"

"Yes…"

"Well, one muttonhead hurt me on purpose and I need your help to defend my honor," I expounded.

"And what do you want me to do?" he asked carefully, not sure if I was kidding or not.

"There is a phone on your chest," I pointed to black Samsung. "I want you to call to any ten women from its contacts and invite them for breakfast to your twin sister's restaurant on Thursday at 10 am."

Well, now he was convinced I went crazy. Tuffnut hid his face in his hands for a moment in hope it was just a dream but it wasn't. His grey eyes studied me with all seriousness. Perhaps, my words cured his hungover much quickly than medicine.

He slowly sat on the couch; the phone fell from his chest right in his palm. Brother looked at it and asked:

"Whose phone is it?"

I bit my lower lip.

"Haddock's."

"Hiccup's?" his eyes widened. "How come you have his phone?"

"Apparently, we have identical phones," I said dryly. "And yesterday we mixed them up. And the first thing he did was a cancellation of my date tonight."

"Wait, Hiccup has your phone and you have his by a pure accident? Oh Thor, even my genius brain couldn't think of such genius joke!" Tuffnut laughed.

"Are you going to help your sister or not?"

"You know he is kinda my brother, too? And that he will kill me for that? And Ruff and Snotlout will gladly help him to hide my body?"

It took me another thirty minutes to get his agreement with coaxing, threats and a bottle of cold beer but I couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear seeing knowing Haddock's masterfully build private life was going to collapse in 4 days. And people could think of me what they want but there was nothing better than a ravishing feeling of justice restored. I wanted to laugh hysterically, clap my hands and jump in the same time like those crazy villains in tv-shows.

Tuffnut was calling to the girls, introducing himself as Hiccup with a sore throat and asking them out for breakfast in four days. He held the phone away from his mouth that made his voice quieter. It was so hilarious! In fact, if I were one of these girls, I would already sense that something was wrong. No man asks a woman out four days before the date. But it looked like they were happy to get called and gladly agreed to meet.

Tuffnut even started to guessed who of these girls had already had an affair with Haddock and who was waiting to know him closer. He dialed the last number, wishing to get this done as soon as possible and simply go home.

"Hello, Tiana, it's Hiccup Haddock… Yeah, that Hiccup," he laughed but managed to pretend he coughed. "Sorry, I caught a cold… How are you doing?... Really? Listen, I have an idea! I'm not in London right now but what do you think if we will have breakfast in R&S' restaurant on Thursday at … 10 am? Yes? Great! Yeah, can't wait to see you, too. Bye!"

Tuff hung up and leaned on the back of the couch next to me. I looked at him expectedly but he just placed the phone on my knees and took a sip from his bottle of beer.

"How did it go?" I asked smiling slyly, wishing to know all details of his conversation with Tiana.

"She said she hadn't expected to hear from him again. Looks like she had high hopes on him," brother chuckled. "And she said she hoped to spend not only the morning but also a night with him."

"Gross," I wrinkled my nose and reached for my bottle.

"Can I ask something?" Tuffnut suddenly asked and I nodded, taking a sip. "Do you like him?"

"Whom?"

"Hiccup," Tuff said and I choked on my drink spilling some on my chest. "He clearly likes you very much and I'm 99% sure you have feelings for him, too."

I wiped my mouth and looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Of course, I have feelings for him," I laughed hoarsely. "I hate him with every fiber of my body."

"I'm serious, Astrid," he insisted. "There is a very brittle line between love and hate. And your actions today speak louder than words we always hear."

Why did he need to speak of Hiccup now? Even the thought of him was able to ruin my good mood and got me frustrated. I turned away from Tuffnut and crossed my arms; no, he was imagining things. For Haddock, I was another girl he wanted in his list for a tick and he never missed an opportunity to do that. I doubted he ever had a big feeling for anyone at all.

"He hurt me. I've got my revenge. That's all."

"Astrid…" he started but I cut him off.

"You know what? If he _**really**__ liked me_, he wouldn't have an alphabetical list of lovers in his phone!"

**A/N**: **Thank you all for your support! It means a lot for me! ^-^ Hope you like this chapter! Stay safe and healthy!**


End file.
